Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon II
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: 6 years have passed in Equestria. 6 years since Luna defeated Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon is planning to return to Equestria and Luna will have to face her inner demon once again. Nightmare Moon, however, will not be defeated so easily this time. PS I don't own any of the characters of MLP FiM they belong to their respective owners except my own OCs.


**A/N: Hello fellow fans this is the official sequel to a fanfic I had written a while ago. Some of you should remember it as Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon where Luna had to overcome her dark side. Please R &R it helps me as a writer to improve.**

It had been six years since Luna had defeated Nightmare Moon. In those six years many things happened. One of those was that Twilight Sparkle had resurrected not by magic but by the will of the universe. Although Luna had returned to her normal self she was still tortured by the echoes of the past. She couldn't stop thinking about who she was.

Nightmare Moon had taken over her body and nearly plunged Equestria into eternal night. Luna hated Nightmare Moon for what she had done. Celestia her sister at least comforted her at times during the day when she slept. Luna was at least regarded as The Princess of the Night again. Ponies didn't run from her in fear whenever she walked the streets. Luna had adapted to being awake during the day as well as the night.

She would sleep from 6:00am to 3:00pm and would be awake from 3:30pm to 5:45am. This way she could help Celestia with any Royal Duties that she could not take care of by herself. Luna decided that she would head to Ponyville today to see Twilight Sparkle. She walked to the courtyard of the castle and prepared to take off. "Princess Luna," called a guard. She turned and saw one of her personal guards trotting after her. "Yes Comet Star," she asked. The guard was smaller than her others mainly because she was a mare.

Luna had replaced her previous guards with new ones. They wore dark purple armour and helmets with white plumes. Comet Star was the youngest of the guards and only one of three mares. She stood before her princess and bowed her head. Luna bowed hers as well. Comet Star looked at her and asked, "Where are you going Princess?" Luna smiled and said, "I'm going to Ponyville please take word to my sister."

"Your majesty I wish to escort you on your journey," said Comet Star. Luna smiled and said, "Very well thou shalt escort me to Ponyville." Comet Star smiled and took off next to Luna. Luna flew over to Celestia's study window and knocked. Celestia opened the window. "Going somewhere Luna," asked Celestia. "Yes sister Comet Star and I are traveling to Ponyville where I wish to see Twilight Sparkle," replied Luna. Celestia smiled and said, "I'm glad to see that you are getting out for a bit."

Luna hugged her sister and flew off to Ponyville. Luna flew to Comet Star and they flew together to Ponyville. Luna hadn't been out in a long time. She hadn't left the castle since the night Twilight had died. The only time she did was at night when she visited the ruins of The Castle of the Two Sisters when she needed to clear her mind about what she had done.

After a few minutes of flying she and Comet Star landed in Ponyville. Luna looked towards the castle of Ponyville and walked towards it with Comet Star at her side. She reached the castle door and knocked on it. Standing behind it was Twilight Sparkle her friend that had never given up on her.

She had managed to convince Luna that she was no longer Nightmare Moon but that she was Princess Luna the kind and gentle Princess of the Night. Twilight allowed them inside and closed the door after they entered. She led them to her lounge and prepared some tea while they seated themselves.

They sat on the couch together. "It's alright Comet Star thou can remove thy helmet," said Luna. Comet Star nodded and removed her helmet. Her mane was ice blue with black highlights. She had pink eyes. Twilight re-entered the room with a tray of three tea cups and a tea pot. She poured for her guests and herself and she sat on the couch opposite them.

"So what brings you to Ponyville today Luna," asked Twilight. "I came to see you Twilight Sparkle. I had to see for myself if the rumours were true that you are truly alive," replied Luna. "Oh well as you can see I am perfectly fine," said Twilight smiling. Comet Star was looking at Twilight and wondered why she had never see her before.

"Is this one of your new guards," asked Twilight. "Yes this is Comet Star she is one of my Elite Guards who I had chosen myself," said Luna. Comet Star looked at Twilight and asked, "Why haven't I seen you before?" Luna chuckled and said, "Twilight Sparkle was dead before you arrived my dear. Twilight had resurrected last year."

"Yeah turns out that it wasn't my time to go. I was given another chance because I had sacrificed myself to save Celestia and I was sent back," explained Twilight. After an hour of chatting it was time for Luna and Comet Star to leave. "Thank you for hosting us Twilight Sparkle. I shall tell my sister that you are a fine hostess," said Luna.

Twilight hugged Luna who returned it.

Luna and Comet Star returned to Canterlot in time for dinner. Comet Star went to the barracks to have her dinner and Luna went to the dining room. Luna seated herself at the right side of Celestia who sat at the head of the table. "How was your visit to Twilight Luna," asked Celestia. "Twilight was a very pleasant host. I enjoy her company," replied Luna. The soup was served first. Luna always had cabbage stew and she always enjoyed it. Celestia always had carrot soup which she always enjoyed.

After the soup was finished they were served their mains. While Luna was eating her main she began to hear something in her head. She stopped for a moment to see if the sound would return but there was nothing. "Everything alright Luna," asked Celestia. Luna nodded and said, "Yes my dear sister we are perfectly fine." She didn't realise that one word was out of place in the sentence. Celestia shrugged and they continued eating.

Celestia retired to bed while Luna walked the hallways of the castle. Luna walked into the Throne Room and found that everything was normal. She heard the sound from dinner again. She walked over to the balcony slowly and flung the doors open. She saw that there was nothing outside. She shook her head and said, "Relax Luna everything is fine."

She then heard a voice this time, "Luna..." it whispered.

She looked out into the night she had created and felt a need to go to the Everfree Forest. She flew off towards the Forest and landed at the Castle of the Two Sisters. She entered the ruins and saw the destruction of it all. She walked to her old room. She found the door with a moon symbol and pushed it open. She saw that her old room was pretty much destroyed. She remembered the first time she became Nightmare Moon, this was the place that Nightmare Moon first took over her mind.

She looked at her mirror and saw that it was broken. She walked over and looked into it and saw a cracked reflection. She opened the draw and saw her favourite quill. "Insolent Mare you slave of Tia you bask in her sunlight. Ignorant foal, you stupid young filly, how could you have cracked," said a voice in irritation. Luna looked around and asked, "Who's there?" "Look in the mirror I am there inside," yelled the voice.

Luna looked into the mirror and saw the cracked reflection of Nightmare Moon. Luna gasped at the sight. "Yes you foal you can never get rid of me," exclaimed Nightmare Moon. Luna used her magic and blew up the mirror. She panted at the sight of what she feared the most. Luna began to steady her breathing and began to back away from the mirror. She heard chuckling. "I live inside you forever," said the voice of Nightmare Moon. "NO," yelled Luna.

"You'll never be able to separate me from you Luna," said the voice. Luna shook her head and flew back to Canterlot. As she was flying something tackled her to the ground. She reared back and threw her attacker off. She turned around and saw Nightmare Moon. "That's not possible," she said as she she saw the darker version of herself.

"Accept that deep down you are me," said Nightmare Moon. "Never! Take all your evil deeds and rot in Tartarus," yelled Luna. Nightmare Moon chuckled and said, "You will never get away from me Luna. I am YOU!" Luna shot a magic beam at Nightmare Moon and continued to fly back to Canterlot. She entered the Throne Room panting. She looked at the time and saw that it was 5:30am. She sighed in relief and went to her bedroom.

She entered her bedroom and removed her tiara, shoes and royal collar. She placed them onto the stand and climbed into bed. She drifted off to sleep after her intense night. However, she found that her dreams were haunted by Nightmare Moon. She awoke panting. She had only recently accepted that she didn't need to punish herself in her dreams and rested peacefully until now. She looked at the time and saw it was only 7:00am.

She sighed and got up because she couldn't sleep anyway. She put on her royal attire and went to her mirror. She looked at the picture of her and her stallion. "I wish you were here right now Feathers," she said. Her stallion had left Equestria for a business trip and he's been gone for a month and she needed him more than ever. She sighed and placed the photo down and went to find Celestia she felt she needed to talk to somepony about last night. "Captain I wish to see my sister where is she," she asked Flash Sentry. "She's in the garden your highness tending to her roses," he replied. "Thank you Flash continue with your duties," said Luna. Flash Sentry bowed his head and departed.

Luna walked to the gardens and looked for her older sister. She found Celestia watering her roses. "Morning Tia," she said. Celestia turned and saw Luna and was confused. "Luna you're awake quite early today," she said. "Yes well I felt the need to speak with you about last night and my experience," replied Luna. "Well at least I can have tea with you in the morning for a change. Come we shall have tea together and you can tell me all about it," said Celestia.

The two sisters walked to a small garden furniture set where Celestia came to drink tea in the mornings at this time. They sat at the small table and tea was brought for them. Celestia sipped some tea and asked, "So Luna what happened last night?" Luna breathed and said, "I flew to our previous castle and I went to my old room and Nightmare Moon appeared." Celestia stopped drinking her tea and looked concerned.

"That is troubling Luna," she said. Luna nodded and held herself and said, "I was so scared Tia. She wanted me to accept that I am Nightmare Moon." Celestia walked over and hugged her younger sister who began to cry when she did. "You are not Nightmare Moon Luna. You are my sister not a monster," said Celestia. Luna hugged Celestia and began to relax at the calming atmosphere that her sister gave.

Luna decided that she would help Celestia with royal duties around the castle. Luna found that Celestia does a lot of things during the day. Most of the time she has to keep her subjects happy by passing new laws or settling very heated disputes. She had to sometimes sit in court to lay down verdicts and judgments. Celestia even helped with an over turned carriage which she lifted herself without magic.

Luna saw who Celestia really was. Luna now appreciated Celestia more than ever and felt a bit guilty that she couldn't live up to her sister's example. At dinner they talked about the day. "So Luna what do you think about my royal duties," asked Celestia. "In all honesty Tia I feel guilty that I can't do as much as you can. All I can do is pull the moon out of orbit, raise and lower it. Fly fast, make the sonic moonbeam and lose my mind," replied Luna.

Celestia frowned slightly and said, "Luna you are my sister. You should never feel less than me. You are important to me and your subjects, besides you're the sister who is married." Luna smiled slightly and said, "I just remembered that he should be back in two months time." Celestia hugged her sister and said, "If you need help Luna you can always come to me at anytime." Luna shed a single tear of joy knowing that Celestia was there.

Luna walked Celestia to her room and after she wished her goodnight she tended to her duties of the night. She decided that she would exercise and make herself stronger. She went to the Throne Room and began doing push ups and sit ups. Her stallion was also one who worked out to make himself stronger.

Luna had worked out for three hours straight and could feel her body ache a bit because of it. She stretched after the intense exercise. "Insolant Mare you could never get away me," said a voice. "NO," yelled Luna. "You shall not have control not again!"

"Hahaha my dear Luna did you really think I was gone? You could never kill me," said the voice. "Leave me alone Nightmare Moon you have no true power you need me to survive on your own and I am not compelled to let you in," said Luna. "Open your eyes and see the truth you are no more than a monster inside and that monster is me," the voice yelled. Luna shook her head and said, "I am no monster the past is in the past and the future is as bright as my moon tonight." The voice cackled then said, "I live inside you forever, each day you feel me scratching the walls. I am you!" Luna was beginning to cry.

The voice laughed at her. "You are so weak. You will never be like Celestia. All you are is a scared little filly who can't take care of herself because she is only a failure," said the voice. Luna broke down and began to sob. She looked at her shadow and it began to grow. It took the form of Nightmare Moon who was smiling. Luna looked up and saw Nightmare Moon. "Little Luna so lost and so confused on who she is. Yet she already knows the answer on who she is. She is Nightmare Moon," said Nightmare Moon.

Luna shook her head again and said, "I'm not you. All you want is to plunge Equestria into eternal night. I want my nights appreciated and they are by astrologer ponies and those who do not fear the night anymore." Nightmare Moon frowned and said, "Very well I guess I'll have to take over again to achieve what we want then." She turned into a blue mist and tried to force herself into Luna. Luna groaned in pain and her horn glowed.

"THOU SHAN'T TAKE OVER THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT," she said in her Royal Canterlot voice. The blue mist was ripped from her chest and she said, "I am no longer your slave." The blue mist was then cast to the floor and it morphed into an angry Nightmare Moon. "How dare you," asked Nightmare Moon in anger. Luna looked at her sternly and said, "You shall no longer control me." Nightmare Moon grew furious with Luna and screamed. "I WILL HAVE YOU LUNA. YOU CAN NEVER GET AWAY FROM NIGHTMARE MOON," she yelled

Luna turned away from her and said, "It looks like it's time for Tia to raise the sun. I hope you enjoy the light." She walked towards Celestia's room but Nightmare Moon yelled after her, "The day will come when you are rejected by everypony yet again and then you will wish that you had me!" Luna continued on her way to wake Celestia.

She arrived at Celestia's room and knocked. She heard a small groan and pushed the door open. She saw that Celestia was still sleeping. Luna creeped over to the bed as silently as she could. She reached the side of the bed and jumped onto Celestia. Celestia was startled awake and saw Luna jumping on her bed. Celestia chuckled and said, "I see you're happy this morning." Luna hugged her older sister and said, "I did it Tia. I banished Nightmare Moon from me." Celestia was amazed and hugged her sister and said, "I'm so proud of you Luna. You have truly proven that you are not a monster." Celestia smiled warmly and said, "I think we shall host a ball in your triumph." Luna smiled.

Celestia got up and brushed out her mane while Luna readied the royal attire. Luna placed the tiara and collar on Celestia and retired to bed. Celestia went to her study and began to write invitations for the ball.

She finished writing one and used the copy spell and multiple invitations were made.

She called for a guard. Flash Sentry entered and asked, "Yes princess?" She smiled warmly and said, "I want you to deliver these invitations to Canterlot, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, The Crystal Empire, The North and Vanhoover." Flash Sentry saluted and took the invitations to the Royal Mail ponies. Celestia saw that there were a few more invites. She decided to send one to Discord. She also decided to send one addressed to Luna's stallion who was in Saddle Arabia. She used her magic and it disappeared. She sighed happily as she knew that Luna finally overcame Nightmare Moon. She tended to her royal duties for the day.

Luna awoke feeling lighter. She lifted her head from her pillow and felt as if a burden was lifted from her back. She stretched and did push ups again. She also did her sit ups like her stallion taught her. She was getting into shape. After her intense 30min session she readied herself for her duties tonight. She joined Celestia on her stroll through the gardens. Celestia always did this when she had something to tell.

"I have sent the invitations for the ball Luna. It shall be tomorrow night. I've even asked Twilight Sparkle to help set up the party. She shall be arriving first thing tomorrow morning along with her friends. I would appreciate it if you could go greet them," said Celestia. "I'm sure I can do that. You can at least get a few more minutes of sleep," replied Luna. Celestia smiled and stumbled a bit. "Tia are you alright?" asked Luna. Celestia nodded and said, "Yes. However, that's strange I felt fine this morning."

Luna looked at her sister and said, "Tia you're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes. Do not worry I can lower the sun tonight." Celestia smiled and said, "I know you can." They went to the dining room and ate dinner. Celestia went to her room and saw the sun begin to be lowered. Luna lowered the sun and raised the moon. She was truly powerful.

She did more exercises in the throne room. She did suicides where she would start at the throne and sprint to a pillar and then back again. Every time she reached the throne she would have to sprint to the next pillar until she reaches the door and sprints back to the throne. She did five rounds of these and she timed herself with her phone. She found that she was fast too. In round 1 she did the suicides in 1:23. In round five she did it in 45 seconds. She panted and breathed as she went to get some water.

She found Comet Star standing guard at the kitchen. "Good evening Comet Star," said Luna. "Good evening princess," replied the young guard. "I wish to claim a bottle of water," said Luna in how she pretended to speak. Luna only spoke this way when she was around her guards or around ponies she didn't know personally. "Of course princess you have the right," replied Comet Star. Luna smiled warmly and walked into the kitchen to get some water. She walked out again and drank the bottle of water and returned to the throne room.

She returned and stretched her legs. She could feel her legs burning because her muscles had been worked hard. She sat on the floor in front of the steps to the throne and closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply.

She began to meditate to stable herself now that Nightmare Moon is gone. She entered the realm of relaxation because her stallion taught her to do this. She stands up and walks over to a tree where she sees a pony standing. The pony turned and smiled at her. She smiled and walked over to him. They kiss and he said, "Hey Angel. I see you perfected the meditation I taught you." She smiled and rested her head on his chest and said, "I miss you so much Feathers. I defeated Nightmare Moon for good this time but I wish you were with me." He chuckled and said, "Well I received an invitation to your ball tomorrow night." Luna moved back slightly and felt his face and felt the facial hair he had grown and put her head to his chest and heard his heart beating.

She looked up at him and he smiled, "Yes Luna this is real. You and I are meditating at the same time allowing us to share this realm." He placed his head against hers. She smiled as the taller stallion hugged her while holding their heads together. She opened her eyes and he was smiling. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll be there tomorrow. I promise my word is my bond. We will be together again." Luna and her stallion laid on their backs to enjoy the peace of the realm. She looked at the dark gray pony with a dark brown mane and facial hair with his piercing in his left ear.

Luna rolled over and laid on top of her stallion. She kissed him who returned it happily. He smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Angel." She rested her head on his chest and sighed in peace. She fell asleep on his chest and awoke again in the throne room. She looked at her phone and saw it was 5:00am and she got up and went to get Comet Star and left with her to the train station.

Luna and Comet Star arrived at the train station. They waited until the train pulled into the station. Luna saw Twilight and her friends step off the train and walked over to them. "Greetings Twilight Sparkle and companions," she said in her royal tone she also saw Rain Star with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The six friends and Rain Star bowed to Luna. "Celestia instructed me to receive you this morning now please come with us," said Luna as she turned and led the friends to the castle.

They arrived half an hour later at the castle. The friends saw that the dark purple armour wearing guards were standing guard at the castle door waiting for Luna to arrive. Luna and the friends entered the castle. She led them to their room and said, "I shall inform my sister that you have arrived for it is time for the sun to be raised." Luna closed the door and left to wake Celestia.

Luna had awoken Celestia and said, "Tia our guests have arrived for tonight." Celestia opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched and sighed, "Thank you Luna for doing this." "Of course my dear sister we are glad to help thee in anyway," replied Luna. Celestia raised the sun to begin the day. Luna yawned and said, "I will see you later sister. I must retire to bed and prepare for tonight." Luna left the room and went to her own.

Celestia put on her shoes, collar and tiara. She breathed in deeply and said, "Let's get to work." She left her chambers and walked to the room where Twilight and her friends were staying. "Celestia," said a Pegasus who hugged her as she walked in.

Celestia smiled and said, "My goodness look how much you've grown Rain Star." Rain Star had cut her mane in a punk style and had gotten several earrings in her right ear. She had also dyed her mane a blaze red. "I hear that you are top of your class at college at the moment," said Celestia. "Yeah working hard for my moms so I can repay them for their love one day," said Rain Star. Twilight walked over and said, "Thank you for sending Luna to escort us we really appreciate it." Celestia smiled and said, "It's not a problem."

They left the room and went to prepare for tonight. Applejack and Pinkie Pie went to the kitchen to prepare the food for tonight. Rarity decided that she would make a dress for Princess Luna. She went to her boutique in Canterlot to get started. Twilight made sure that preparations were to be done on schedule. The three Pegasi were in charge of putting up decorations. Celestia would help out with decorations as well as tightening up security.

Celestia had a feeling that some ponies still feared Luna because of the past. After a few hours went by Princess Cadence arrived to help with preparations. The preparations were done and they all retired to the dining room for lunch. "I think that should do it," said Celestia. The rest nodded. Celestia looked at the time and saw it was 1:00pm.

It was Friday and Luna normally was awake from 1:30pm. The rest took their seats and at exactly 1:30pm Princess Luna walked into the dining room. "It's good to see all of you again," she said taking her place at the right side of Celestia. She saw that Rain Star was seated next to her own. She smiled and said, "It's good to see you again young one."

Rain Star smiled as well. Lunch was served and everypony at the table ate. "Please pass the salt Rain Star," said Luna. Rain Star nodded and reached for the salt but it moved away. "What," she asked. She tried grabbing it again but it moved again. "Ha ha ha, very funny Luna," said Rain Star. Luna looked at her and said, "I'm not doing anything." They all saw the salt begin to move and levitate. "Possessed salt," yelled Pinkie who with Fluttershy ducked under the table.

Then they all heard giggling. Luna chuckled and said, "Alright Sky you've had your fun. Come on show yourself." Suddenly a turquoise Alicorn with a white mane with golden brown eyes appeared and said, "You should have seen your face cousin that was funny."

She sat next to Rainbow Dash and said, "Hey Dash it's good to see you again and the rest of you lot."

Luna shook her head and asked smiling, "Have you heard anything from Oriana or your father about tonight?" Skyler nodded and said, "Yeah Oriana is gonna arrive tonight and dad I don't know. He told me he'd try to be here." Luna frowned and said, "At least the girls will be here." They continued to eat.

Soon it was nearly time for the ball. Celestia and the others went to their rooms while Skyler went with Luna to her room. When Luna closed the door she walked over and hugged Skyler. "It's so good to see you again," she said. "It's good to see you too mom," replied Skyler. Luna smiled and said, "You've grown so much and have definitely become a beauty."

Skyler hugged Luna again. Luna kissed her forehead. "So your sister will be here tonight?" asked Luna. Skyler nodded and said, "Yeah she's excited to see you again after living in Vanhoover for a while." Luna and Skyler got ready for tonight. There was a knock at the door and Luna said, "Come in."

It was Rarity with an outfit bag. "Good evening your majesty. I have just made you the most gorgeous dress you have ever seen that is worthy for you," said Rarity. Luna was honoured and asked, "Really? You made me a dress?" Rarity nodded and said, "It was a challenge but I managed to get it right." She used her magic and it floated over to Luna.

Luna unzipped the bag and saw the most astonishing dress. It was a moderate cyan blue with a crescent moon on the back and many stars acted as the rest of the patterns on the dress. It also had diffrent shades of navy blue like the night sky. Luna walked over and hugged Rarity and said, "Thank you for such a beautiful dress Rarity."

"It was an honour to make you one Princess," said Rarity in return. She left to get herself ready while Luna and Skyler did the same. Skyler had dyed her black streak in her mane with whit but rinsed the dye out and it stood out. Luna put on eye liner and mascara. She then placed on the beautiful dress and smiled warmly when she completed it with a very special necklace. A necklace that was the same as her royal collar. It was silver but it had a stunning white gem in the shape of a crescent moon. It was given to her by her stallion who found this white gem in his treasure.

Skyler put on her dress which was a plain black dress complete with her obsidian necklace and black tiara. Luna was looking in her mirror and repeated to herself, "I am a good mare. I am a good mare. I am a good mare." Skyler walked over and stood beside her and said, "You look beautiful mother." Luna smiled and said, "As do you Skyler."

There was another knock at the door and this time it was Celestia, "Skyler you need to be present downstairs to help welcome the guests. Luna you are the center of attention tonight so you shall receive your own grand entrance that you shall organise." Luna hugged Skyler and said, "Trust me Tia I will have a great entrance." Celestia nodded and as soon as Skyler left the room Celestia closed the door to give Luna privacy.

Luna stood in front of her mirror again and sighed at the marvel of how beautiful she looked. She then felt hooves wrap around her chest. "Did you miss me?" whispered a voice. She smiled and said, "I always do my love." She turned around and gasped at who was there. "Nightmare Moon," she said.

Nightmare Moon smiled and said, "I'm touched that you think I'm your love." She chuckled. "What are you doing here," asked Luna in agitation. Nightmare Moon smiled and said, "Why I think I should attend our ball." "My ball," replied Luna. "I told you before I will not allow you to take over again," said Luna. Nightmare Moon chuckled and held the collar observing it. "Such a pretty gem," she said. Luna smacked her hoof away. "Get out of my room you vile creature," she demanded. Nightmare Moon pushed Luna to the wall and pinned her. Luna struggled but Nightmare Moon leaned in and kissed her.

Luna pushed her away and said, "You disgusting mare. I am married." Nightmare Moon chuckled again. "I'll see you soon enough Luna." With that Nightmare Moon disappeared. Luna shook her head and looked into the mirror again. She saw herself and sighed. "Tonight is my night and it shall not be ruined by my past," she said with confidence. She opened her door and left.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as this is the official sequel to Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon. Please Read & Review. Constructive criticism is welcome as it betters me as a writer. If you like it then let me know down in the comments and the same goes for if you dislike it. Tell me if I should add anything or try to explain something better. I enjoy communicating with you readers and fellow fans. If you have questions then feel free to PM me. See you in the next chapter. **


End file.
